


Abschweifen

by Nightingowl



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nur mal so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingowl/pseuds/Nightingowl
Summary: Thiel denkt nach. Boerne doziert. Alle anderen schlafen oder sind auf Facebook.





	Abschweifen

**Author's Note:**

> Nachts geschrieben. Wenig Inhalt, noch weniger Sinn. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

Thiel stöhnte genervt. Seit er vor 20 Minuten erfahren hatte, dass Boernes Vorlesung wohl doch nicht in ihrem üblichen Hörsaal, sondern in dem der Chriugie stattfand, war er über das gesamte Uniklinikumsgelände geradelt, hatte sich zwei mal in der Chirurgischen Klinik verlaufen und war zu guter Letzt vier Stockwerke einer elendig steilen Treppe gestiegen, weil nirgendwo ein Aufzug in Sicht war.

Außerdem hatte er nicht, wie üblich, den Seiteneingang nehmen können, sondern stand hinten im Hörsaal während Boerne vorne fröhlich vor sich hindozierte. Aussichtslos, den Professor jetzt aus seinem Vortrag zu reißen. Außerdem wollte Thiel nach den Stufen erst mal zu Atem kommen. Er ließ sich möglichst leise in der letzten Reihe fallen. Welcher Idiot hatte sich eigentlich diese schmale Stuhl-Tisch-Kombi ausgedacht? Da passte doch kein normaler Mensch rein.  
Vor ihm in der Reihe saßen die jungen Studenten, alle mit Laptops die wahrscheinlich mehr kosteten als Thiels Monatsmiete. Nur wenige schienen der Vorlesung zu folgen, viele surften im Internet und einige schienen sogar langsam wegzudösen.

So langweilig konnte doch nicht mal Boerne sein? Thiel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Präsentation- postmortale Hämaton-Bildung und Analyse. Na ja, vielleicht wirklich nicht so brutal spannend.

Aber Boerne war scheinbar voll bei der Sache: seine Hände malten Figuren in die Luft und er schien genau so aufzublühen, wie wenn er nur Thiel einen Vortrag hielt. Plötzlich wünschte sich der Hauptkommissar, weiter vorne zu sitzen. Ob Boernes Augen auch bei diesem Vortrag so funkelten wie bei seinen überschwänglichen Belehrungen zu jeder Tag und Nachtzeit? Ob er seine Studenten mit genau so rhetorisch-nervigen Fragen triezte wie Thiel manchmal? Ob er nach der Vorlesung so selbstzufrieden wirkte wie wenn er seinen Kollegen über ein triviales Detail des französischen Weinbaus oder des ungarischen Volkstanzes belehrt hatte?

Thiel riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, als die Studenten anfingen zu packen. Langsam stieg er die Treppen hinab, bis er unten angelangte. "Musstest du die Vorlesung unbedingt auf unseren Hochzeitstag legen?"


End file.
